


Attack On Titan xReader One Shots

by MsUwU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsUwU/pseuds/MsUwU
Summary: Fluffy, romantic one-shots with your favorite AoT men....Well, it's a lot of Erwin and Jean...sorry not sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

Jean x Reader

Jean POV

Ever since I met (Y/n) on the first day of training I couldn't get her out of my head. She was the kind of woman who could hang with the guys and she could take a joke and throw one right back at you with ease. She was seemingly unphased by my pick up attempts and always replying with a feisty quip to put me in my place where other girls would just blush and turn away and today was no different.

I sat down across from her at our squad's usual table, I was one of the last ones to the dining hall this morning after taking a long shower to clear my head. She's too busy talking to Sasha to realize that I've sat down so I nudge her foot with my own to get her attention. She turns her head just slightly and her gaze meets mine as she flashes me a quick smile before returning her attention to the constantly starved girl.

As soon as I notice a lull in their conversation I clear my throat, getting both girl's attention. I prop my chin upon my hand, gazing obviously at (Y/n) and she copies my actions with a goofy grin for a moment before her expression softens into a normal smile, "Hey J, what's up?" She asks. Fuck, that nickname has me swooning every damn time. She must know it gets to me...

"Why do you do that?" I ask calmly.

She tilts her head and furrows her eyebrows just slightly. "Do what?"

"Say things that make me want to kiss you." Her eyes widen for a moment before she laughs it off. "Jean, don't act like you don't always want to kiss me." She winks at me quickly before changing the topic. "So what's everyone doing with their free day today?"

I guess she didn't realize that I wasn't joking this time. Or most times, really...

"Hmm. I think Connie and I are going to check out the shopping district to find some good snacks. What about you, (Y/n)?"

"I think I'm just going to stick around here, maybe force Jean here to entertain me." She says with a lazy shrug. "Jeez, not even going to ask? Demanding broad."

(Y/n) scoffs dramatically and puts her hand over her chest, "Me? Demanding?"

I cross my arms nod, propping my legs up on the table with a smirk, "Yup."

She uses her feet to push mine back and when my chair wobbles my hands fly out to clutch the table to keep me from falling, leaving us both busting out with laughter at the ridiculous dance-like movement. I lean over the table and flick her forehead, "Jerk." She just smiles brilliantly and I turn to putty in her hands once again.

\--

"Jean~" (Y/n) whines as she knocks on my door. I shuffle over and open it a sliver, poking my head out. "What do you want, beauty?"

"I'm bored. What are you doing?"

"Reading."

She scoffs, "Pfft. Yeah right." She pushes her boot into the door and then flicks it open, revealing my surprisingly clean room. She walks in and sits on the side of my bed, I take a seat at my desk near it, hoping to god she doesn't notice my sketch pad open on the desk in front of me. I know that if I even made a move to put it away, she'd fight me to get at it to see what I was hiding.

"When'd you even have time to clean up in here, Kirstein?" She asks, looking around with a rather impressed expression. "Just now actually, good timing."

"Hmph." She looks around some more until her eyes land on my desk. My heart feels like it's beating out of my chest._ Shit. Shit. Shit. _ She stands up and makes her way over to behind my chair, running her fingers gently along my shoulders as she stands beside me and then leans down to inspect my drawing.

She picks up the book and sits sideways on my lap, flipping backward through the pages and glancing at the previous sketches. _All of her_. She lands on a page where I drew her sitting in the grass with wind blowing in her hair, the background was just the open field behind us; It was our favourite spot to go and relax after training. Her fingers run across the page gently, careful not to smudge the charcoal. "Let's go there today." She says quietly and jumps off of my lap, taking my hand in hers and trying to pull me off the chair.

I resist and she drops my hand and starts walking towards the door, "Fine, don't come. I guess I'll ask Eren to take me..." I roll my eyes, "As if I'd let that shifter be alone with you." She turns and smiles back at me, happy she got her way. It's not like I wasn't going to go, I'd drop anything and everything for a second of her time.

We make our way outside and (Y/n) smiles as soon as the sun's rays touch her. She turns to meet my gaze and her expression looks much more content, my eyes soften at the sight of her so at ease. She looks down for a moment as she reaches to lace her fingers within mine, causing my cheeks to start burning. I turn my head to try and hide my blush but of course, she notices anyway and chuckles quietly before dragging me forward to our spot away from the building.

We finally make it to the large oak tree in the middle of the training field, retreating from the sun in the shade of its leafy branches. I slide down against the trees rough bark and pull her down with me, not wanting to release her soft hand from mine. She sits beside me, shoulder to shoulder, but our combined hands are in my lap. My thumb brushes across the top of her hand repeatedly, just relishing the touch of her skin while I still can. I turn my head to face her and notice her eyes are glued to our hands.

"I-I can stop if you want," I say quietly. While this is what I've craved for so long, making her uncomfortable is the last thing I want to do. She shakes her head side to side, indicating 'no', but in the process her hair falls into her face, blocking me from seeing her damn breathtaking eyes. "Please don't, it's kind of...soothing." She says, her thoughtful gaze slowly meeting mine. I reach my free hand up and tuck the stray hair behind her ear and she blushes. Wait, (Y/n) just _blushed_? I don't think I've _ever_ seen her with an honest-to-god blush. Her gaze moves slowly across my face as if she's trying to study me like a bug trapped under a cup. "Jay...?" She says, her voice softer than usual.

I hum in response and give her hand a gentle squeeze. "Did you mean what you said this morning?" Her eyes are now glued to our hands, almost as if she's scared of looking at my face.

"About you being demanding?" I poke her flushed cheek a few times with my free hand playfully, knowing full well that's not what she meant. She laughed and swatted my hand away before looking straight ahead, focusing on the horizon. "That's not what I meant, jerk."

I lean closer to her and brush the hair away from her neck to whisper in her ear, "The part about me wanting to kiss you?" She nods her head, keeping her face forward. "Of course I meant it, beauty," I say quietly, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"But you say things like that to all the girls. Do you mean it when you say it to them?" Her eyebrows knit together a little. I tighten the grip on her hand, "When was the last time you saw me try and pick up another girl, hmm?" She looks down at the ground, clearly trying to think back.

The truth is, after our first mission with the Scouts where I had to slice her out of a titan's grip, I never bothered to hit on anyone else. At that moment I realized how much she meant to me, how lost I'd be without her, and I wasn't willing to fuck it up. For two years I've focused everything on her and endured the constant teasing from Connie and Eren for not having the balls to actually confess, but I didn't want to convince her to love me. I just hoped that if I were attentive enough, supportive enough, strong enough, that she would grow to feel as I do. That she would crave me as much as I crave her, that she'd think about kissing me as I think about kissing her.

Her gaze once again rests at our hands, I pull back from her shoulder but not too far. She tilts her head towards mine, her (e/c) eyes once again upon mine, this time showing a vulnerability I've never seen in her before. Her gaze flickers down to my lips but when I separate our hands, her eyebrows furrow momentarily. They quickly soften as I gently place both hands on either side of her face, cupping her cheeks and letting my thumb brush against her plump bottom lip. Her breath hitches and I feel my lips turn up at the corners just before leaning in to press my lips on hers, letting them linger for a long moment before pulling away and gazing into her eyes.

"I've loved you for years, (Y/n)" I confess, letting my eyes search hers. Her eyes are swimming with emotion as she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her face, our noses just barely touching. "You should've told me earlier. You've always felt like home to me, Jay." She breathes before capturing my lips once more and leaving me happier than I thought I ever could be.


	2. Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little authors note that this one-shot isn’t based on the actual story line cause best boy Marco is still alive and a scout.

Since the last expedition morale around the scouts base had been pretty low. Hanji had decided to throw a party to try and boost everyone’s spirits and she had announced at dinner that it would happen tomorrow night. Everyone was buzzing with excitement, chatting with the others at their tables about what they would wear and who they would ask to go with them. 

Since meeting everyone when you started training in the 104th cadet corps, you’d made friends with just about everyone. You’d spent a lot of time with Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Marco though. While all the others at your table were talking animatedly, two people on opposite ends of the table noticed your unusually silent demeanor. Sasha was the first to pipe up, “Hey (N/n), did you need to borrow a dress or anything? I’m sure we could find something for you to wear.” 

You force a small smile at Sasha and shake your head, “No, that’s okay. I think I have something laying around, thanks though.” She frowns slightly, having not figured out why you’re down. We hadn’t lost anyone close to you in this expedition so she knew it wasn’t that. You weren’t hungry after all, and pushed your tray towards your ever-starving friend with a smile before getting up and leaving the mess hall. 

Since Hanji's announcement, all you could think of was your unrequited love for Marco, you felt as though the party was just another way for it to be shoved in your face. Every time you saw him your heart skipped a beat, every time he spoke to you a blush would heat your cheeks, and every time you accidentally touched in some way, you'd feel sparks. Marco never seemed to show much interest in you specifically, always a great friend, but he'd never flirt or anything like Jean would. So naturally you'd come to the conclusion that you'd always just be friends, although it pained your heart, you'd rather have him as a friend than nothing at all. 

Marco’s eyes followed you as you left and passed through the door. “You’re going to be distracted all night, just go and find out what’s wrong, Loverboy.” Marco shoves Jean’s shoulder lightly as his cheeks become dusted with a pink blush, “Shut up, man.” 

Jean laughs but lifts a questioning eyebrow, “Are you going to ask her to go to the party with you?” He frowns slightly, “No.” 

Jeans eyes widen in disbelief, “Seriously? Why not? You’ve been into her for years! This is the perfect opportunity, you moron!” “Just look at her, Jean. She’s kind and smart, she’s determined and strong. She’s the most beautiful woman here! There’s no way she’d go with me, even if we are good friends.” 

Jean rolls his eyes. “I think you’re doing both yourself and her a disservice by not asking, Marco. At least go and see what’s wrong, I can’t stand seeing that stupid look on your face.” 

Marco quickly walks out the mess hall doors and starts jogging the path outside the training fields, knowing you wouldn’t be in your room unless you absolutely had to; you hated feeling cooped up. After a few minutes he saw your flawless figure in the distance, your hair flowing behind your back as the wind wrapped around you. He picks up his pace until he reaches you and then falls into step. 

You look over and smile gently, trying to hide how obviously sad you are. Marco is the last person you wanted to see you like this, you knew he wouldn’t think any less of you for having strong emotions, but you also didn’t want to unneededly subject him to witness it. Especially when your feelings for him were the cause. 

“Hey (N/n), what’s got you down?” Marco asks, the kindness in his voice was evident which almost made it more hurt your heart more. You look up into Marco’s brown eyes and shake your head with a sad smile, “It’s nothing, Marco. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” You reach up and ruffle his hair, causing him to lightly blush. You’ve always loved the way his freckles stood out more when he blushed, it was truly charming. 

“Of course I’m going to worry if my friends upset, (N/n). I understand if you don’t want to talk about it though, just know that I’m here for you if that changes, okay?” You nod but internally pick out the word friend, “Thanks Marco. It’s getting a bit chilly out here now that the sun’s starting to set. Would you mind if we turned back?”

“Not at all.” He smiles as you both turn around and start walking back towards the building. He shrugs his jacket off and places it over your shoulders, your eyes widen in surprise and a furious red blush appears on your cheeks and the tips of your ears. You hold the open sides of his jacket together and lift it up to cover your chin to get a good whiff of his scent in a non-suspicious way. It was a really comforting gesture, but he’s a nice guy. He’d do that for anyone who was cold. 

Marco had noticed the blush on your face and was captivated by it. He noticed your anxious demeanor calm as you breathed deeply on the walk back, he realized that what had really calmed your nerves was the security of his jacket. 

When you reached the main doors, being the gentleman he is, Marco had opened them for you.

“I’ll accompany you to your door if you’d like, (N/n)?” He offers with a kind smile that reaches up to his eyes. “That’d be nice.” You smile sweetly, clutching his jacket tightly together around you while you still can. He notices and smiles to himself, happy that the gesture was well received.

You walk the halls in a comfortable silence, your shoulders occasionally touching, each time it was like electricity pulsed through the both of you. 

When you both reach your room he faces you and places his hands on top of yours clutching his jacket, rubbing his thumb across the tops gently for a quick moment before you release your grip and let him lift the jacket off of your shoulders. To your surprise though, he holds it open, waiting for you to slide an arm through. You blush, but slip your arms through with a questioning look as he buttons it up for you. He blushes in return, “It just seemed as if you found it comforting, keep it for tonight.” 

You had a burst of confidence and lifted yourself up by your tippy toes to place a kiss on the shy brunette’s warm cheek. “Thanks Marco, what would I ever do without you?” His blush darkens and as you turn to open your door he wraps his arms around your waist. He stays like that for a moment before loosening his arms but you place your hands on them to stop him. “Wait, don’t let go.. Not yet.” 

You turn in his arms and nuzzle your face into his chest. He lets out a nervous breath, trying to calm him racing heart. You can feel it beating quickly and bring your palm up to lay flat on top of where it is in his chest. Marco lifts a hand to cover the one over his heart, lifting it up to his lips to place a soft kiss in your palm before letting his grip around your waist loosen and walking back to his room with a tomato red face and a smile. 

-

The next morning at breakfast you'd hoped Marco would sit next to you but he didn't. Your face scrunched up a little in confusion and then embarrassment. He was just being nice last night. He didn't want me to feel bad about my actions. I've made a fool out of myself… your thoughts race through your head in a cyclical motion. 

On the other side of the table Jean kicks Marcos foot to get his attention. “So what happened after you left?”

“We walked around the fields for a while and then I walked her back to her room.” 

He raises an eyebrow at his freckled friend, “That's it? So you didn't ask her or confess your undying love and devotion?”

He looks down, “Well she did kiss my cheek…”

Jean smirks, “I KNEW something happened.”

“She was just thanking me for lending her my jacket.”

“You did the jacket thing?!” Jean wipes a fake tear away from his eye dramatically, “Marco, I'm so proud.”

“It was cold, it was the right thing to do.”

Jean smirks and nods his head “Mmhm, sure.”

Jean looks over at you at the other side of the table, your cheeks a bit rosy from feeling embarrassed. Jean motions his head in your direction, “So why the fuck are you sitting with me right now and not her?”

“S-she was just being nice.” He states, looking down at his plate. “I've never seen her kiss anyone on the cheek as a thank you, she's not the type and you know it. She's into you! Make a move!”

Marco doesn't respond, he's thinking back to your behavior around him and analyzing it. You'd always been blushing around him, but he thought you were just easily flustered. Everything else was just normal you, kind-hearted and sweet to everyone.

Jean smirks and raises an eyebrow, “If you don't, I will.” Marco sighs but says nothing until Jean goes to stand up. He grasps his friends arm and trips him under the table causing Jean to fall back into his seat, “Don't.” 

-

The day passes quickly and you prepare for the party. You wear a beautiful black A line dress that reaches just below your knee, the simple neckline accentuates your neck and collarbone. You tie your hair up in a neat bun to finish the look and pair it with a pair of short heels. 

Sasha knocks on your door and you call for her to come in. “Damn (L/n), I had no idea you cleaned up so good!” You rolled your eyes while picking up her hand and using it to twirl her around and take in her royal blue poofy party dress. “You look beautiful Sasha, I bet this dress will be fun to dance in.”

Her eyes light up, “That's what I thought too!”

“Connie's going to love it.” She giggles, “He better.”

You walk together to the mess hall and find Hanji had even had a live band come and play music for you all, it was incredible. You scope out the room looking for your other friends but soon Sasha is dragging you towards Connie at the food table.

“Sasha, you look amazing!” Connie manages to blurt out upon seeing her. You immediately feel like a third wheel and find an unoccupied wall to lean against, watching the cute way your two friends flirted with each other with a small smile. 

Marco and Jean walked in and he immediately stopped when he saw you. Jean nudged his side, “Stop staring and go talk to her, idiot.” 

Marco made a beeline for you, skillfully dodging other people until he was leaning up against the wall beside you. You motion with your head to Sasha laughing, “Hanji may be nuts, but this was a good idea. It's been a long time since I've seen this many people smiling at the same time.” 

Marco smiles softly, noticing the smiles of his comrades as well. “When'd you get here?” You question. “Just a moment ago.”

“And your first thought was to come lean against a wall?” You joke, nudging his side gently.

“I-I didn't have any time to think, my eyes landed on you and I couldn't stop myself from coming over here.” You blush and smile sweetly at him. “Aw Freckles. Jean;s been teaching you some new lines to try out?”

His eyebrows furrow slightly. “No, actually.”

Marco sighs and slips his hand on top of yours before turning his head and gazing at you while you look out at your friends having fun.

“When my eyes scan a crowd and finally find you, I'll always think you're the most beautiful person across any room as long as I breathe.” Your blush intensified, you turn your head to meet his gaze, “You don't have to try and cheer me up Marco, it's okay.” 

Marco frowns, “I'm not just being nice and trying to lift your spirits (Y/n). I'm trying to tell you I'm in love with you.” 

Your eyes widen slightly and you stand up straighter, no longer using the wall to support your small frame. “With me?” You ask incredulously, looking for confirmation that he actually just confessed to you and this wasn't just a very realistic dream. 

Marco smiles and moves to stand in front of you, raising a hand to cup your cheek, “Yes, with you.” You lift a hand to pinch your other cheek and hiss slightly at the pain. “Why'd you do that?” He asks, concern washing through his tone. Your smile slowly turns into a huge grin, complete with a furious blush. “I was just making sure I'm not dreaming.”

He chuckles quietly and closes the distance between you two with an innocent kiss. He pulls away to look into your eyes but you put a hand on the back of his neck and pull him in for another, more passionate kiss. 

You hear someone clapping a few feet away but ignore it until they pipe up, “Are you going for a record or something? You have to breathe some time.”

You smile into the kiss and Marco breaks it, his eyes still only on you as you both in unison say, “Shut up, Jean.”


	3. Erwin AU - I Can Hear Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit different and less fluffy than usual. I'm not sure if you all are going to like it as much as the others. I ended up turning it into a full-fledged story, so if there's any interest in that I can toss it up in my works.
> 
> Also, go listen to that Beck song so it can eternally get stuck in your head. kthx -UwU

"(Y/n) you need to meet with the rep for Investment International today. Please be sure to make arrangements." Your supervisor ordered. "Yes, sir. Do you have any contact information for them?"

"I'll forward it."

You send this "Erwin Smith of Investment International" a quick email asking him to lunch, which he quickly responds to in the affirmative, but with the request to drive. You agreed, thinking it was an odd but simple enough request. He was to meet you at your office at noon.

\--

"(Y/n)!" Hanji, your best friend and your office's receptionist squeals as she practically runs over to your desk. You look up at her with a questioning eyebrow, "What's got your panties in a knot, Hanj?"

She grins, "There is a _very _hot man at reception requesting you."

"Oh. He must be the rep I'm supposed to meet with today." You shrug, not intimidated by an attractive man. Hanji fixes your hair and starts fussing with your burgundy wrap dress, pulling the neckline down to show more cleavage.

You laugh and swat her away. She shrugs, "I just want you to look your best, I call dibs if you're not interested!" She says as she picks up your hand and pulls you excitedly towards reception.

Your eyes fall upon the work of art that is Erwin Smith. He was built like an athlete, tall and study. He had sharp features and bright icy blue eyes highlighted by expressive blonde eyebrows. His blonde hair was neatly combed to the side and his smile was swoon-worthy. Thank god for Hanji.

You held out your hand and smiled, "Mr. Smith, it's nice to meet you." He smiles and takes both of your hands in his for a moment. "Please, call me Erwin. Are you ready to head out for lunch?"

"If food is involved, I am always ready." You joke with a wink and he chuckles, opening the door for you. When you arrive at his car, a stylish black BMW, he walks to the passenger side and opened the door for you.

You sit and buckle yourself in as he makes his way to his side of the car. When he's settled you ask, "So Erwin, do you have a preference for lunch?"

His gaze meets yours and he smiles, "Somewhere with good food. I'm sick of these ridiculous gourmet restaurants where you get a huge plate with a goddamn snail in the middle for a hundred dollars." Erwin rolls his eyes slightly as he talks, making you laugh.

"Ah, I know just the place!" You say, programming the address of your favorite ethnic food market. You then notice his car has an auxiliary outlet and pipe up. "If you could listen to any song right now, what would it be?"

He pulls the car out on to the road and starts following the directions given before he smirks and thoughtfully responds, "I've had the song Debra by Beck stuck in my head for a week. It's dumb but-"

You swat his shoulder playfully, "Erwin that song is legendary, who are you even kidding?" You dig around in your purse for your phone's aux adapter and plug it in, turning on the requested song in an instant.

"You went up a notch in my cool book, Mr.Smith." You tease, then start singing along with the song. He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye and smirked seeing you really grooving out to the song, clearly one you enjoy. Erwin was a polite man, who often held his stoic facade in the company of potential business partners. To say he was surprised by this encounter so far would be a slight understatement. You've already intrigued him, sparking an interest in you he hadn't expected but was already fond of. He quite enjoyed your carefree demeanor and tried to loosen up a little.

Erwin chimes in for the chorus and you burst out laughing, "Yaaaaas Erwin!" He chuckles as he parks the car. "This is it?" He asks with a bushy blonde eyebrow raised. "Yep! You said you wanted good food and I am taking you to good food." He walks to open your door but by the time he gets there you're already stepping out. He offers you an arm and you take it with a skeptical look.

"What can I say, I'm a gentleman." He shrugs.

"Pretty sure gentleman don't listen to songs about banging a chick _and _her sister." He looks down to meet your (e/c) eyes, "Touché."

You walk to the counter at the back of the store and greet the owner, "Hey Carlos, 2 of the usual, spicy. Please and thank you!"

"Oh wait, Erwin, you're not a wimp, right?"

He shakes his head no, a smile pulling up the corners of his lips at your turn of phrase. "Perfect. Spicy it is."

You walk to the refrigerated drinks and choose two sodas with labels not in English and place them up on the counter.

"Do you like sweets?"

"Of course, I'm not a monster."

You chuckle, "Great! Carlos, we'll get two pastries too please."

The grey-haired man rings in your order and you wait for the total. "Miss that will be one million and one dollars." He deadpans.

You gasp dramatically and throw your arm over your forehead. "A million _and one_? Carlos, your prices have gone up!"

He shrugs, "Retirement is expensive, can you blame me?"

You sigh, "I suppose not. It's a good thing you're cute." You wink as you pull out your bank card. Erwin coughs and motions for you to move to the side so he can pay. You wave him away and insert your card into the machine to pay the man.

Carlos looks up at Erwin, "She's a good girl, treat her right." The old man winks at Erwin, who is a bit stunned but smiles kindly. "Carlos you know you're the only man for me, Mr.Smith here is a client of my company. He requested good food so naturally, I brought him here."

"I heard that!" You hear a woman shout from the kitchen in the back, referring to you saying he's the only man for you. "It's just me, don't worry Maria!" "Oh (Y/n) I knew I recognized that voice!" Carlos's wife comes scurrying out of the kitchen with her hair up in a handkerchief and her apron covering her dress. She hugs you, "It's always so good to see you, sweetheart!" She pinches your cheek and you blush. "And what a handsome man accompanying you! You sure Carlos is the only man you need in your life?" She raises an eyebrow and elbows your side.

"Okay okay, we're going! You have your million dollars!"

Carlos hands you your food and you wave goodbye as you lead Erwin out of the store. "Don't worry, we're not going to eat this in your fancy car. There's a park right around the corner."

You talk business on the walk there, quickly coming to a handshake agreement on the terms of the arrangement.

"Thank God that's over with. Now we can eat!"

Erwin chucked, his mouth was practically watering from the smell of the mystery food in your hands. You sit at a bench in front of the park's small water fountain and hand the handsome man his hot sandwich and one of the sodas before unwrapping your own.

He moans in delight as he chews the first bite and you chuckle, taking a big bite of your own and over-exaggerating a moan in an effort to mock him. He practically chokes on his soda, spraying it out of his mouth as he coughs. His cheeks have a light dusting of pink and you smile sweetly, "Aww, Mr. Smith I'm sorry, I was just messing with you.".

He regains his composure and responds with a smirk, "Clearly." You pull out your phone and scroll through your music library, stopping at The Mama's and The Papa's and pressing play.

Erwin's eyes widen a little "Sorry, I'm not big on silence unless it's necessary. I hope this is okay." You apologize. He nods and takes another sip of the drink you chose.

"So you know the owners then? Family perhaps?" He inquires, curious about the whole insanely charming scene back there.

"My mom used to bring me here as a kid, so I guess in a way they're like family because they've seen me grow up."

He hums in response, "You bring all of your lunch meetings here?"

You shrug, "Nah, most of those people just want to be wined and dined. I doubt they'd be satisfied with somewhere that wasn't even a sit-down restaurant." He nods in understanding. "You don't mind that we didn't go somewhere more sit-downish do you?"

"God no, (Y/n). This is actually rather refreshing. You weren't kidding about how good that food was though... and what kind of drink is this?" He asks, inspecting the label.

"It's a passion fruit soda, do you like it?"

"I do actually. Not something I would've chosen myself, but it's surprisingly good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Are you ready to try the best pastry of your life?"

Erwin pretends to look deep in thought, rubbing his sculpted jaw with his hand. "I don't know, this music doesn't sound appropriate for the mood. I think it requires something more..."

"Epic? Yes, I agree." You pick up your phone and say the following in your best customer service voice, "One moment please."

The song starts playing and Erwin purses his lips trying to maintain his stoic expression. You dramatically take the pastries out of their wrappers and hold one out to Erwin in perfect timing with the chorus of the song: The Final Countdown.

Erwin chuckles and takes it from your hands, taking a bite. His face brightens up and he smiles gently as he chews. "It's good, right?"

"Holy fuck." His words are muffled with the sweets and you laugh, "I told you it would be the best of your life."

He swallows his mouthful, "You weren't kidding! Incredible." You smile and look at your phone to change it from Europe to something _actually _decent. Erwin holds out a hand on motions for you to hand it over, which you do.

He scrolls through and hums and haws at all his choices before landing on M. Ward. To say you were surprised by his choice was an understatement. "M Ward? Why Mr.Smith, are you a closet romantic?" You tease, poking his cheek.

He smiles his blindingly beautiful smile at you again and your heart melts. He leans moves a little closer to you on the bench and catches your gaze within his, "Who said it was a secret Miss (L/n)?"

You unconsciously bite your bottom lip as you smile, "Good point."

Erwin smirks a little and points to your cheek just slightly above your lip. "You've got something right there." You touch the spot he's pointing to and wipe your face, knowing full well there's nothing there. "Did I get it?" He smiles and shakes his head no. "Let me."

Erwin leans closer to you and lifts his hand to cup your face, lightly tracing over your lips with his thumb. A pink dust creeps across your face as you notice Erwin closing the distance between the two of you. His lips land on the corner of your top lip and his tongue slips out to lick the soft skin.

He backs away and smirks with satisfaction at the blushing state he's left you in. Your gaze meets his and as you notice his smirk, this has seemingly become a challenge. You lift your fingers to your lip, where the ghost of his kiss lingers. You bite your index finger for a moment, looking down at your lap before looking back up at Erwin through your eyelashes. "I'm not sure you got it." You swipe your finger over the area to confirm, "Mmm see, still feels like something's there, I think you're going to have to try again."

Erwin chuckles as he shakes his head, he finds himself completely under your spell. He wraps a strong arm around your waist and pulls you to sit sideways in his lap, you squeal quietly at the sudden movement but don't resist. He runs a rough and calloused hand over the skin of your bare calves before finally capturing your plump lips within his in a passionate kiss. 

-

After a heavy petting session in your car with Erwin, he drops you off back at your office. You walk in and Hanji's knowing smile makes you suspicious. You narrow your eyes at her and ask, "What?"

She laughs as she jumps up and turns you back out of the office doors, "(N/n) go fix your hair and lipstick before anyone else sees you!" Your eyes widen for a moment, you hadn't thought of your appearance, _shit._ Hanji slaps your ass and says, "Well I guess you've got dibs then." You chuckle and shoot her a wink, "You bet your sweet ass I do."

-

The next day when you get into work and check your emails with your morning coffee you find one from Erwin and a shit-eating grin sweeps across your face.

_Miss (L/n),_

_It seems there's some conflicting information on the contract sent to my office. Are you available this evening for dinner to go over these discrepancies? _

_Regards,_

_Erwin Smith_

You furrow your brows momentarily_. Conflicting information? _You'd filled the contract out yourself, but you suppose it's possible you'd made an error. You hastily reply to the email though, jumping at another chance to meet with Erwin.

_Mr. Smith,_

_My sincere apologies for the error and any headaches it may have caused. I am available, yes. Should I take the liberty of making reservations or would you like to? _

_(Y/n) (L/n)_

\--

On the other side of the city, Erwin leans back in his chair with a slight smile as his email refreshes and notifies him of your reply. He wanted to take you out, but he didn't want you to be expecting anything.

_Miss (L/n), _

_Don't worry about making arrangements, I'll pick you up at your office, 6 pm. _

_Erwin _

\--

Erwin's quick reply made you giddy and then anxious. You spend the rest of the morning trying to finish the majority of your work for the day and then go home quickly to change on your break. You chose a form-fitting navy blue sweetheart neckline top with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and heels. You fixed your hair into a messy bun, brushed your teeth, and tossed a pair of sneakers into your purse because the chances you'd get sick of wearing heels were high.

When you walked back into the office you caught Hanji's eye. She wolf whistles and you laugh, doing a little twirl for her. "Damn, (L/n). You look like Sandra Dee when she goes all badass for Zuko! Who's the lucky guy?"

"You know that guy from yesterday?"

"The Grecian god you made out with? How could I forget."

"We're going for dinner tonight to look over an error I apparently made on the paperwork...."

She squeals loudly, "(Y/n) you minx!"

"Okay, so you think it's an excuse to see me? Not like, I'm an incompetent dumbass who can't fill out paperwork?" You scrunch your lips to the side self consciously.

"If he didn't want to see you again he could've just asked to have the errors fixed and sent back, idiot."

"Good point."

-

The day passes excruciatingly slow, but luckily for you, Erwin is a man who doesn't believe in keeping a lady waiting. When he entered the office, Hanji called you instead of running to get you like last time,

"Hey (N/n), that hottie from yesterday is back."

You facepalm at your desk, "Jesus Hanj, could you not?"

"Could I not what? You don't think he's hot?"

Erwin raises an eyebrow at Hanji and she waves her hand in front of her face dismissively before sighing and setting the phone down. "She hung up on me."

Erwin chuckles as you walk up, a slight wince on your face. "Sorry about Hanji, I don't think she has a subtle bone in her body."

"Not a problem Miss (Y/n). Shall we?" You nod and Hanji watches as he opens the door for you, but notices his head slightly tilted down obviously checking out your ass. She couldn't help but shout, "Hey (L/n), nice ass!" You raise your hand and wave to her without looking back.

Once again Erwin opens the car door for you first before getting in. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but you don't have to be all chivalrous and shit with me. I'm not that kinda girl." You comment as you pull your aux cord from your purse and plug it in, choosing the upbeat and somewhat silly stylings of The Avalanches.

Erwin's lips curl up into a smile, "It's more habit than anything else. If it is bothersome I can make a conscious effort to refrain." You place a hand on his shoulder, "I didn't say I didn't like it, just that it wasn't necessary. You do you, Erwin." The blonde put the car into drive and starts toward the destination.

You prop your elbow on the center console that separates the two seats and rest your cheek on your hand, gazing at the handsome man in front of you for a silent moment before speaking, "So where are we heading?"

He glances over at you, "You like Cake, right?"

"The dessert or the band?" You question with a raised eyebrow.

"Both." He replies with a sly smile.

"Yes and yes." You respond nodding your head with each yes.

"Perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Cake is playing a pop-up show at a bar later and I picked up tickets."

Your eyes light up like a kid's on Christmas and you stretch out of your seat to kiss his cheek. "That is incredible, Erwin!" You hold up a finger as you remember this isn't really a date. "Oh, don't forget we have to go over that contract as well at some point to fix the errors you noticed."

He shrugs, "There were no errors, I just wanted to see you."

You chuckle, "Hanji is going to be excited she was right."

"Right about what? That you have a nice ass?"

You scoff, "We_ all_ know that's true. I meant that she was right that it was an excuse."

Erwin smiles, "Can you blame me? I'd bought these tickets right after you got out of my car yesterday. If I'd have asked you under personal circumstances there was a higher chance you'd refuse."

"That's not very punk rock of you, Erwin." You deadpan.

"I had to see you again, sue me." You open your mouth to say something but he quickly adds, "I take that back, please don't sue me."

You let out a laugh, "Alright, alright. I'll let the lie slide just this once, Mr. Smith."

"Thank you. My apologies for the deception, it was for the greater good. Now you get to see Cake while eating cake."

"Erwin no one serves cake at a bar."

"I was banking on you having a big purse, luckily you do."

\--

Erwin pulls the car up to his favorite diner and parks. He walks around to your side and opens the door with a playful bowing gesture. You step out and curtsy like the goddamn lady you are. He grins, "That looked way too proper, (Y/n)." You tilt your head back and let out a laugh, "Yeah, I've watched Pride & Prejudice too many times." 

Erwin holds open the door to the restaurant for you as he says, "Ah, very Regency era-appropriate." You quirk an eyebrow at the blonde man before you, "I'm surprised you even knew that was set in the Regency era."

He shrugs, "I'm man enough to admit to having read a Jane Austen novel or four."

Your eyes brighten up and you elbow Erwin, who's leading you to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. "I bet you read them to pick up chicks."

Erwin chuckles and slides into the booth opposite of you. "My college girlfriend was an English major and if I ever mocked something she made me read it." You propped up your head on your palm as you replied, "That's a smart girl."

"Not smart enough to hide her cheating, though."

You grimace, "Yikes, sorry pal."

Erwin shrugs and then mirrors your body language, resting his face in his palm as he smiles at you.

A pretty blonde waitress comes by the table with two plastic-covered menus, placing them in front of you both and smiles sweetly at Erwin. "Could I get you anything to drink?"

"Just water for me please."

"Great, I'll be right back with that." The waitress leaves and Erwin clears his throat to regain her attention, "I think my lovely date here might like a drink as well."

The woman's face goes tomato red and immediately is a stuttering mess. "W-w-hat d-do you w-want?" You smiled politely and asked for a lemonade, letting her scurry away.

You narrow your eyes at him, "That happens often to you, doesn't it?"

He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, "Hah, yeah... sorry."

The next song started on the overhead radio and after hearing the first few notes you recognized it as a favorite, Come a Little Bit Closer (by Jay & The Americans), and started shimmying a little in your spot. Erwin's awkwardness melted away at the sight of it and he smiled. 

You started singing along at the chorus, "Come a little bit closer you're my kind of man, so big and so strong." Erwin offers a hand out to you and you take it skeptically. He doesn't seem like the hand holding type. He scooted out of the booth and pulled you out of your side with a little squeal.

He pulls you close to his chest, putting one hand on the small of your back and holding the other up near your shoulder as he leads you through a rough salsa and then spins you when the tempo picks up. You're sure people were staring but you didn't even care, you were too caught up in this moment. He pulls you in, your back flush with his chest, and wraps his arms around your waist. He leans down and places a soft kiss on the soft skin of your neck before turning you around and continuing to dance until the waitress interrupted you with a cough.

You blushed a light shade of pink, which Erwin thought was _very_ cute, and both sat back down at your table as the woman sat your drinks in front of you. You both order your food, oddly enough both deciding on hot dogs. You were a woman of simple tastes and he loved that. 

That's not to say that you didn't on purpose choose the most suggestive phallus-shaped food on the menu just to mess with him because you definitely did.

Your food was delivered and Erwin waited for you to start eating first. You couldn't believe he was this polite. You met Erwin's gaze with a mischievous twinkle in your eye. "Is something wrong?" He asks.

You look down at your plate and then look back up at Erwin while biting your bottom lip, "I don't think it'll fit in my mouth." You say as innocently as possible. He lifts an eyebrow at you, "You're a resourceful woman, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

You shrug and open your mouth ridiculously wide, making it look like you were going to shove the entire thing in your mouth, but at the last minute take a small bite and hum pleasantly as you chew. Erwin laughs, his cheeks have the lightest spattering of pink.

He goes to put ketchup on his hot dog and ends up getting some on his finger in the process, reminding you of the stunt he pulled on the bench yesterday, "Hey Erwin, you've got a little somethin' right there." You nod to his finger and he holds it out to you, daring you to lick it clean. You one-up him and lean forward, capturing his finger gently in your mouth and sucking it clean, letting the digit come out with a pop before nonchalantly taking a sip of your drink.

He shakes his head with a smile and eats his hot dog, you follow suit, deciding you need to actually get out of here at some point. He picks up the bill this time and as you're walking through the door he's holding open for you to leave, he pinches your ass. You squeak out a little squeal and he laughs. "What was that for?" You ask.

"For your little show in there, Miss (Y/n)." He replies, walking you to the car. He opens the passenger side door for you and you step in. Before he closes it, he leans forward and bites your earlobe gently, afterward whispering in your ear "How am I supposed to be a gentleman when you tease me so?" 

(**Authors Note: The fans have spoken! This is now its own book called I Can Hear Music ! Go and check it out! **)

The next day when you get into work and check your emails with your morning coffee you find one from Erwin and a shit eating grin sweeps across your face.

_Miss (L/n),_

_It seems there's some conflicting information on the contract sent to my office. Are you available this evening for dinner to go over these discrepancies? _

_Regards,_

_Erwin Smith_

You furrow your brows momentarily_. Conflicting information? _You'd filled the contract out yourself, but you suppose it's possible you'd made an error. You hastily reply to the email though, jumping at another chance to meet with Erwin.

_Mr. Smith,_

_My sincere apologies for the error and any headaches it may have caused. I am available, yes. Should I take the liberty of making reservations or would you like to? _

_(Y/n) (L/n)_

\--

On the other side of the city, Erwin leans back in his chair with a slight smile as his email refreshes and notifies him of your reply. He wanted to take you out, but he didn't want you to be expecting anything.

_Miss (L/n), _

_Don't worry about making arrangements, I'll pick you up at your office, 6pm. _

_Erwin _

\--

Erwin's quick reply made you giddy and then anxious. You spend the rest of the morning trying to finish the majority of your work for the day and then go home quickly to change on your break. You chose a form fitting navy blue sweetheart neckline top with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and heels. You fixed your hair into a messy bun, brushed your teeth, and tossed a pair of sneakers into your purse because the chances you'd get sick of wearing heels were high.

When you walked back into the office you caught Hanji's eye. She wolf whistles and you laugh, doing a little twirl for her. "Damn, (L/n). You look like Sandra Dee when she goes all badass for Zuko! Who's the lucky guy?"

"You know that guy from yesterday?"

"The grecian god you made out with? How could I forget."

"We're going for dinner tonight to look over an error I apparently made on the paperwork...."

She squeals loudly, "(Y/n) you minx!"

"Okay, so you think it's an excuse to see me? Not like, I'm an incompetent dumbass who can't fill out paperwork?" You scrunch your lips to the side self consciously.

"If he didn't want to see you again he could've just asked to have the errors fixed and sent back, idiot."

"Good point."

-

The day passes excruciatingly slow, but luckily for you Erwin is a man who doesn't believe in keeping a lady waiting. When he entered the office, Hanji called you instead of running to get you like last time,

"Hey (N/n), that hottie from yesterday is back."

You facepalm at your desk, "Jesus Hanj, could you not?"

"Could I not what? You don't think he's hot?"

Erwin raises an eyebrow at Hanji and she waves her hand in front of her face dismissively before sighing and setting the phone down. "She hung up on me."

Erwin chuckles as you walk up, a slight wince on your face. "Sorry about Hanji, I don't think she has a subtle bone in her body."

"Not a problem Miss (Y/n). Shall we?" You nod and Hanji watches as he opens the door for you, but notices his head slightly tilt down obviously checking out your ass. She couldn't help but shout, "Hey (L/n), nice ass!" You raise your hand and wave to her without looking back.

Once again Erwin opens the car door for you first before getting in. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but you don't have to be all chivalrous and shit with me. I'm not that kinda girl." You comment as you pull your aux cord from your purse and plug it in, choosing the upbeat and somewhat silly stylings of The Avalanches.

Erwin's lips curl up into a smile, "It's more habit than anything else. If it is bothersome I can make a conscious effort to refrain." You place a hand on his shoulder, "I didn't say I didn't like it, just that it wasn't necessary. You do you, Erwin." The blonde puts the car into drive and starts toward the destination.

You prop your elbow on the center console that separates the two seats and rest your cheek in your hand, gazing at the handsome man in front of you for a silent moment before speaking, "So where are we heading?"

He glances over at you, "You like Cake, right?"

"The dessert or the band?" You question with a raised eyebrow.

"Both." He replies with a sly smile.

"Yes and yes." You respond nodding your head with each yes.

"Perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Cake is playing a pop up show at a bar later and I picked up tickets."

Your eyes light up like a kid's on Christmas and you stretch out of your seat to kiss his cheek. "That is incredible, Erwin!" You hold up a finger as you remember this isn't really a date. "Oh, don't forget we have to go over that contract as well at some point to fix the errors you noticed."

He shrugs, "There were no errors, I just wanted to see you."

You chuckle, "Hanji is going to be excited she was right."

"Right about what? That you have a nice ass?"

You scoff, "We_ all_ know that's true. I meant that she was right that it was an excuse."

Erwin smiles, "Can you blame me? I'd bought these tickets right after you got out of my car yesterday. If I'd have asked you under personal circumstances there was a higher chance you'd refuse."

"That's not very punk rock of you, Erwin." You deadpan.

"I had to see you again, sue me." You open your mouth to say something but he quickly adds, "I take that back, please don't sue me."

You let out a laugh, "Alright, alright. I'll let the lie slide just this once, Mr. Smith."

"Thank you. My apologies for the deception, it was for the greater good. Now you get to see Cake while eating cake."

"Erwin no one serves cake at a bar."

"I was banking on you having a big purse, luckily you do."

\--

Erwin pulls the car up to his favorite diner and parks. He walks around to your side and opens the door with a playful bowing gesture. You step out and curtsy like the goddamn lady you are. He grins, "That looked way too proper, (Y/n)." You tilt your head back and let out a laugh, "Yeah, I've watched Pride & Prejudice too many times." Erwin holds open the door to the restaurant for you as he says, "Ah, very Regency era appropriate." You quirk an eyebrow at the blonde man before you, "I'm surprised you even knew that was set in the Regency era."

He shrugs, "I'm man enough to admit to having read a Jane Austen novel or four."

Your eyes brighten up and you elbow Erwin, who's leading you to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. "I bet you read them to pick up chicks."

Erwin chuckles and slides into the booth opposite of you. "My college girlfriend was an English major, if I ever mocked something she made me read it." You propped up your head on your palm as you replied, "That's a smart girl."

"Not smart enough to hide her cheating, though."

You grimace, "Yikes, sorry pal."

Erwin shrugs and then mirrors your body language, resting his face in his palm as he smiles at you.

A pretty blonde waitress comes by the table with two plastic covered menus, placing them in front of you both and smiles sweetly at Erwin. "Could I get you anything to drink?"

"Just water for me please."

"Great, I'll be right back with that." The waitress leaves and Erwin clears his throat to regain her attention, "I think my lovely date here might like a drink as well."

The woman's face goes tomato red and immediately is a stuttering mess. "W-w-hat d-do you w-want?" You smiled politely and asked for a lemonade, letting her scurry away.

You narrow your eyes at him, "That happens often to you, doesn't it?"

He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, "Hah, yeah... sorry."

The next song started on the overhead radio and after hearing the first few notes you recognized it as a favorite, Come a Little Bit Closer (by Jay & The Americans), and started shimmying a little in your spot. Erwin's awkwardness melted away at the sight of it and he smiled. You started singing along at the chorus, "Come a little bit closer you're my kind of man, so big and so strong." Erwin offers a hand out to you and you take it skeptically. He doesn't seem like the hand holding type. He scooted out of the booth and pulled you out of your side with a little squeal.

He pulls you close to his chest, putting one hand on the small of your back and holding the other up near your shoulder as he leads you through a rough salsa and then spins you when the tempo picks up. You're sure people were staring but you didn't even care, you were too caught up in this moment. He pulls you in, your back flush with his chest, and wraps his arms around your waist. He leans down and places a soft kiss on the soft skin of your neck before turning you around and continuing to dance until the waitress interrupted you with a cough.

You blushed a light shade of pink, which Erwin thought was _very_ cute, and both sat back down at your table as the woman sat your drinks in front of you. You both order your food, oddly enough both deciding on hot dogs. You were a woman of simple tastes and he loved that. 

That's not to say that you didn't on purpose choose the most suggestively phallus shaped food on the menu just to mess with him, because you definitely did.

Your food was delivered and Erwin waited for you to start eating first. You couldn't believe he was this polite. You met Erwin's gaze with a mischievous twinkle in your eye. "Is something wrong?" He asks.

You look down at your plate and then look back up at Erwin while biting your bottom lip, "I don't think it'll fit in my mouth." You say as innocently as possible. He lifts an eyebrow at you, "You're a resourceful woman, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

You shrug and open your mouth ridiculously wide, making it look like you were going to shove the entire thing in your mouth, but at the last minute take a small bite and hum pleasantly as you chew. Erwin laughs, his cheeks have the lightest spattering of pink.

He goes to put ketchup on his hot dog and ends up getting some on his finger in the process, reminding you of the stunt he pulled on the bench yesterday, "Hey Erwin, you've got a little somethin' right there." You nod to his finger and he holds it out to you, daring you to lick it clean. You one up him and lean forward, capturing his finger gently in his mouth and sucking it clean, letting the digit come out with a pop before nonchalantly taking a sip of your drink.

He shakes his head with a smile and eats his hot dog, you follow suit, deciding you need to actually get out of here at some point. He picks up the bill this time and as you're walking through the door he's holding open for you to leave, he pinches your ass. You squeak out a little squeal and he laughs. "What was that for?" You ask.

"For your little show in there, Miss (Y/n)." He replies, walking you to the car. He opens the passenger side door for you and you step in. Before he closes it, he leans forward and bites your earlobe gently, afterwards whispering in your ear "How am I supposed to be a gentleman when you tease me so?" 


	4. Jean Arcade Date AU

"Hey, (Y/n)?"

You hum in response, not bothering to look up from your computer.

Jean scoots his wheeled office chair over to your desk and nudges your foot to get your full attention. You sigh, turning your chair to face him, "What's up?"

"You're bordering on workaholic territory lately, let's go out after work, blow off some steam?"

You raise an eyebrow at him, "Like a date?"

"Nah, just two attractive co-workers who may or may not be into each other going out after work for some one-on-one time." He grins. You laugh but don't give a reply either way. He rolls closer to you so his legs are on either side of yours, "Come on (N/n), you've been here since six-thirty this morning, I'm pretty sure twelve hours will be enough work for today. Say yes."

Your stomach grumbles, reminding you that you also haven't stopped to eat since you got in, a few hours with Jean wouldn't be unbearable... "Alright, let's get outta here."

He grabs your hand and pulls forward, making you get out of the chair as he rolls backward to his desk. He grabs his sport coat off of the back of his chair and puts it on, brushing off his shoulders before looking up and catching you staring at him. You blush and turn to get your sweater from your chair but he somehow beats you to it, probably from those long-ass legs of his. He holds it out and helps you put it on, you mockingly brush off the tops of your shoulders like he did, causing him to let out a chuckle.

Jean takes your hand and weaves his fingers between yours, leading you out of the office and down to his car. You feel your heartbeat in your throat, suddenly anxious about the current situation. You're normally confident and bold, but you hadn't been on a date in an embarrassingly long time and weren't used to anyone being so flirty. Jean was right, you were becoming a workaholic.

He glanced over at you a few times in the car, making small talk until he reached the mall.

"Uh, Jean? Do you take all your dates to the mall?"

He shrugs, "I never take dates to the mall, actually. I'm testing a theory."

"And this theory is..."

"I'll let you know the results tomorrow." He says with a wink. The truth of it is, he knew you weren't the kind of woman who needed to be _wined and dined._ He'd noticed your geeky Ryu keychain, as well as the Ms. Pac-Man coffee cup you kept at your desk to hold your pens. Jean had a hunch that you would enjoy a night at the arcade, and he was right.

You hadn't been to the mall in forever, so when you walked in the main doors and the flashing lights at the other end of the strip caught your eyes, you squeezed Jean's hand. He grinned widely, "I'll let you kick my ass at Street Fighter after we grab a bite at the food court, I could hear your stomach growling in the car."

"Deal! Lead the way, good sir!" Making your way to the food court Jean noticed you have a little bounce in your step now and he smiled to himself.

You both gravitate towards the pizza stall and get a few slices and two soft drinks. You scarf yours down quickly, wanting to get to the arcade as quick as possible. You hadn't been in years, you'd settled for playing bootlegs on your PC at home after a (now) ex-boyfriend teased you mercilessly about how childish it was that you still went.

Jean was still chewing his last bite as you jumped up from your seat and pulled him up. He was happy you were so excited and it added to his excitement as well. He'd never seen you so giddy before and was utterly charmed by it.

Jean pulled you closer to him as you walked down the wide hall, wrapping his arm around your waist. You looked up at the tall brunette and he smiled sweetly at you, "So what do you wanna play first, (N/n)?"

"You teased me with Street fighter, Jean. There's no going back now." He laughs, "You're on."

He takes out an obscene amount of quarters from his jacket pocket. "What were you going to do with all of those rolls of quarters if I'd said no?" You question with a laugh. He scratched the back of his neck, "I'd have come here anyway. Maybe it's childish of me, but I love it."

Your gazes meet and your smile just has him eating out of the palm of your hand. Jean unfolds the top of one of the rolls of quarters and feeds the machine for the both of you, tucking the rest safely away in his pocket.

You both choose your players, you obviously chose your boy Ryu, he chose Chun Li. You laughed at his choice but he smirks, raking his eyes slowly down your body, drinking in your legs in those tight dark wash jeans you wore with your knee-high boots. "Guess I just have a thing for thick thighs."

You swatted his arm playfully, the blush on your cheeks very evident. "Get ready to lose, Kirschtein."

He didn't stand a chance, this game is practically muscle memory for you. Your fingers over the smooth plastic buttons repeatedly shooting fireballs and doling out hurricane kicks, not even giving him time to land a hit. Two rounds and you've officially won, his hands still on the joystick and fingers still hovering over his buttons, he slowly turns his head to face you with wide eyes.

"How has this never come up in conversation? I've worked next to you for the past two years and had no idea you were _this _cool."

You wink, "There's a lot you may not know about me, Jean."

A light pink rises to his face as his mind starts filling with impure thoughts. You lean in close to his ear, your breath fanning on his neck gives him goosebumps. "Whatcha thinking about?" You tease before leaning back to an appropriate distance.

"Only the most wholesome things." He states as he regains his composure, making you laugh. "Now it's my turn to kick your ass, (Y/n)."

The only games you weren't good at were the ones with plastic guns you had to shoot at the screen or sit in a large plastic car seat booth and steer. So the odds that he would choose another game you were good at were pretty high.

"I'm not the type of woman who backs down from a challenge, you're on Kirstein." Jean's lips pull up into a smirk, he was very much enjoying this side of you.

Jean places a hand on the small of your back to guide you to the game he wanted. It was such a simple gesture but it made you weak in the knees. Just your luck, he pulls you up to the incredibly noisy Dance Dance Revolution.

You stifle your groan, this game has never appealed to you and your two left feet, but damned if you were going to let him know that.

Jean puts coins in the machine for both of you and lets you choose the song, "Ladies choice." He motions to the screen with a sweeping gesture. "You could give Vanna White a run for her money, Jay." He chuckled and mockingly clapped his hands as she does on the show. Jean's heart soared at the fact you'd just given him a nickname, so he was a bit distracted as you went through the song list and eventually chose one.

The song started and Jean bursts out laughing at your choice, "Rock Lobster, huh?"

"I am a woman of simple tastes, Jean." You shrug. You'd both chosen the easiest setting and Jean did indeed kick your ass. You had distracted him greatly though with your enthusiasm about the song, singing along and making silly faces at him during it. You'd let loose a little and he felt himself falling for you even harder than he already was.

Jean had been pining after you since desks got reassigned at the publishing company you both worked for. He would listen to you hum when you were in a good mood, which in turn always put him in a good mood as well. He noticed the small things like how you would tap your pen repeatedly against your desk when you were frustrated, or how you tucked your hair behind your ear when you were embarrassed or nervous about something.

"Damn, I suck at this one." You laugh lightly, tucking your hair behind your ears, the signal he already knew but you were oblivious. "I'll help you, put it on again." He feeds the machine once more but this time only your side. Jean steps behind you and presses himself against you, causing a gasp to escape your lips. He lowers his head you rest on your shoulder and says, "Just follow my lead."

You were relieved that at least he couldn't see your flustered face. The song starts and he moves his legs behind yours, you try to follow but just end up stumbling around. He chuckles and places his hands on your hips, lifting you up a bit to stand on his feet. "You have no rhythm (N/n), you've gotta feel the song." He keeps his strong hands firmly on your hips, moving each side with the corresponding leg movement.

The song ends and you both stay like that for a moment, neither of you want to lose this closeness. Jean removes a hand from your hip to brush your hair to one shoulder, leaving him the bare skin of your neck. He leans down and places a soft kiss where your neck and shoulder meet causing your breath to hitch. He smiles against your skin before dragging his lips to a different spot just below your ear, eliciting a similar reaction with a silent hum. Your heart is racing and you feel electricity on every spot Jean is touching. 

Someone clears their throat behind you both, making you jump. "If you two are done the heavy petting, my son would like to play this game." A short, and very annoyed, woman interrupts.

You burst out laughing, "Of course, ma'am." You hop off of Jean's feet and take hold of his hand, dragging him out of the arcade. "You don't want to play any other games? I have lots of quarters left." He asks, almost disappointedly.

You stop walking and turn to face him, taking in his strong sharp jaw and his honey-colored eyes. You lift a hand up to his face and caress his cheek. "Jay, what I wanna do will be better than the arcade." He blushes lightly as a grin sweeps over his lips, brightening his entire expression. Jean squeezes your hand and starts pulling you along, "Let's get the hell out of here then." 


	5. Erwin AU - Valentines

February 13th is pretty much as shitty as February 14th in your books. Actually, the entire week is a write-off. Nothing makes you more bored with your love life than seeing all of the couple's in love walking around with hearts for eyes. 

You were in need of the next book in the series you were reading so you decided to head to your favorite bookshop to pick it up. 

You walk to the fantasy section and let your fingers brush the spines of the books until you get to the L's. Unfortunately, you were cursed with short ass legs and the book you want is on a shelf your fingertips could just barely skim. 

You stand up on your tiptoes, trying to reach it, but with no avail. "Fuck!" You curse a little louder than you intended and put your foot on the second shelf of the built-in bookcase for leverage. 

Someone clears their throat next to you and your eyes go wide as you lose your balance, falling backward like the klutz you are. Your eyes, which you had squeezed shut in anticipation of the short tumble, squinted open slowly after you realized you didn't hit the ground. Instead, you were propped up with your back against a man's chest. 

Your face is growing more flushed by the second as you steady yourself and turn around to face the man you've bumped into.

The insanely handsome, tall, and incredibly built man before you spoke before you could, "I'm terribly sorry I startled you, Miss." You stood there staring at him, momentarily stunned by this situation and the man in front of you. He chuckled, "I noticed you couldn't reach a book on that shelf. I'd be happy to get it for you if you point out which one you wanted." 

Your blush now reached your ears, the man thought it was very charming though. "Uhm, it's just that one there." You point, "Arthur, by Lawhead."

The man steps closer to you and reaches over your head, grasping the book in his hands and bringing it down. You turn around and meet his icy blue gaze with a gentle one of your own, smiling sweetly at the kind gesture. 

He grips the book in both hands, holding the other half out for you to grab. You place your hands on the book and the man doesn't let go. You lift an eyebrow up at him but he flashes a smile down at you, "Before I hand over this book and you're gone forever, could I perhaps learn your name?" 

You roll your eyes, "Oh so another womanizer? Great just what I needed. Keep it then, I'll find something else to read." You drop your hands from the book and walk away, grabbing a random title off the shelf on your way. 

The man stood there in shock for a moment, wondering what _the fuck_ just happened. He's never had a woman respond negatively to a line like that. It was one of his safer bets, not too cheesy and not too sleazy. 

He shakes his head, returning to the moment and a smile grows across his face. He liked a strong woman, and it seemed he'd found one.

He leaves the aisle and sees you across the room, sitting at a table with the book you'd grabbed open in front of you. 

He walks over and pulls out the chair across from you and sits down with the book you'd wanted. He slides it over and you look up from your book with an uninterested glance. 

You don't budge, and after a few minutes of him staring at you while you read, he sighs. The man picks up the book and opens it to the first chapter and starts to read. 

After about an hour, you curiously look up from your novel and see the handsome man wrapped up in the story, his well-groomed yet bushy blonde eyebrows slightly knit together. The sight caused you to let out a soft laugh, catching his attention. 

His piercing blue eyes lock onto yours and you purse your lips to stifle the continuation of your giggle. He looks back down at the book and his brows furrowed once again, you obviously laughed again. This time he placed the book down and propped his elbow on the table to rest his chin in his palm as he silently studies you.

You hold his gaze, unwilling to lose this staring contest. He finally blinks and you grin, leading him to chuckle. "I'm Erwin." He introduces himself, holding out his hand. 

You roll your eyes but meet his hand in the middle of the table with a firm shake. "(Y/n)."

You pull your hand from his and get up from the table, walking back into the maze of bookshelves. Erwin felt like he was under your spell as his body moved without his permission and followed behind you like a lost puppy.

You made your way back to the shelves you were at before and waited for Erwin, who you'd assumed followed you. Your lips curled up in a smile as you saw him turn the corner and walk up to you with a raised eyebrow. You tilt your head towards the shelves, "You seemed to be enjoying that book. It's actually the third in the series so I thought you might want to read the first two before spoiling more of the story for yourself." 

He smiles gently, "Thanks for saving me from spoilers, (Y/n)." You return the smile, "Thanks for catching me earlier, Erwin."

He reaches up for the first two books, having actually enjoyed what he did read. As he was occupied you started to walk away. You only get a few steps away before Erwin softly grabs your wrist and turns you around to face him.

"I'd like to see you again. Would you like to meet up for coffee tomorrow?" He asks, you swear you could see a faint blush on his cheeks but did a double-take as he doesn't seem like the kind of man that blushes. 

Subconsciously you bite your bottom lip as you contemplate the offer. You sigh, muttering '_fuck it_' under your breath before replying, "Sure."

Erwin laughs a bit too loudly, earning a "Shh!" From another nearby customer. You purse your lips to try and hold back your laugh, Erwin's blush status goes from barely existent to obviously there. 

You look up at him with a grin and a questioning eyebrow, he shrugs. "I've never had a woman accept a date with me using the phrase 'Fuck it'". 

"Well, then you are in for an interesting date, Erwin. It's not too late to back out now..." 

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'll text you tonight and we can make plans." He hands you his phone and you hand him yours so you can exchange numbers. You smiled at his cute Gudetama wallpaper and he reacted similarly to your Pusheen one. 

You hand him his phone back and he takes it, purposefully brushing his rough hand against yours. The touch electrified you in a way you didn't expect, you were a bit surprised by the feeling of a current traveling from your fingertips to down your spine. 

Like magnets, yours and Erwin's eyes locked onto each other, clearly, he felt that shock too.

He smiled a blindingly charming smile down at you and handed your phone back as well.

"Talk to you later, (Y/n)." He says as he turns and walks away. 

You stand there a moment longer, lost in your own thoughts before your phone vibrates in your hand.

You look down at your phone and see a text, you laugh as soon as you see the contact name.

**Dreamboat**  
Just confirming you gave me your real number...

Erwin smiled as he quickly got sent a text back and saw the name you put your contact info under.

**Trouble**

I'd be offended if I hadn't seriously considered using 867-5309...

-

Erwin fell asleep that night with a smile, thoughts of you clouded his mind and he finally was able to get the rest he so desperately needed. When he awoke the next morning he knew it was Valentine's Day, and that he had a date later on with you. He was to pick you up at 7 pm and you were going to go for a walk in the park and then for hot chocolate. 

When he got to work, Erwin couldn't help but text you, even though he was a bit nervous to come off too strong.

**Dreamboat**  
Good morning, Sunshine.

**Trouble**

Error 2527 (Y/n).exe can't start due to lack of coffee.

**Dreamboat**  
*Refills and gives back*

**Trouble**

*Sips at coffee* Much better. Good morning, Erwin. I've gotta get working, but thanks for the coffee.

Erwin chuckles at the exchange, catching the attention of his grouchy co-worker Levi, who pipes up, "What's got you smiling like you just found out you shit gold?" His gaze parts from his phone to meet the grey eyes of the short man who's speaking to him, "I think I met someone."

Levi rolls his eyes, "You meet someone's every day. Women practically fall at your feet." Erwin takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "She's just... different. I can tell."

"Well, then you better not fuck it up."

\--

On the other side of the city, you were having a horrible day, but somehow you still managed to smile which was pretty out of character for your slightly pessimistic personality. Although if you heard someone calling you a pessimist, you'd often correct them saying you're a _realist_.

"Hey (N/n)~" Your coworker Hanji calls out from her desk, drawing your attention away from the shitstorm of emails in your inbox. "What's up, Hanj?" You look over at her from your desk that's facing hers.

"All day we've been dealing with nothing but headaches, yet you keep smiling..." You raise an eyebrow at her, "Your point?"

"What are you taking and can I have some?" She deadpans. "Ha-ha, very funny." You say dryly.

"For real though, normally you'd be six coffees deep and swearing like a sailor by now. What's got you in such a good mood?" You sigh, knowing she's not going to give it up until you tell her. "I have a date tonight."

"_HOLY SHIT_, (Y/N)! IT'S BEEN MONTHS!" Hanji shouts, causing the entire office to turn and stare at you both as your cheeks turn a bright pink and you cover your face with your hands. "Shut up, Hanji!" You say through gritted teeth as everyone gets back to work.

Hanji giggles and pushes up her glasses, "Sorry. It has been a long time since you broke it off with whatshisface, though." You roll your eyes, "I know, I know."

"Ooh! Can I come over after work and help you get ready?!" You narrow your eyes at her, "Why?"

"I've got to see the man who's making you smile like an idiot all day, duh." Sighing deeply, you agree. "Fine. I could use the help any way I suppose."

It's true that it's been months since you've been on a date. Your last boyfriend turned out to be cheating scum, making you very wary of all men. You couldn't figure out Erwin though, something about him was different.

You were quick to write him off and yet he still pursued you yesterday, but by trying to show an interest in something _you_ like, a detail most men wouldn't bother with if they just wanted a piece of ass. You found it quite endearing actually that he had seemed to be getting into the story. 

\--

After work, Hanji is digging around your dresser drawers and banging around in your closet trying to put together the perfect outfit while turning your room into a warzone. You're in the bathroom adjusting your hair and applying a light layer of makeup and Hanji has laid out two outfits laid out on your bed. One is a blush pink a-line dress with a chunky necklace, the other is a pair of dark wash jeans with a form-fitting red deep v top. You pick the latter, knowing you'd be going for a walk and it's much more practical for the February weather.

Moments after you finish changing there's a knock at your door. You walk to the door and open it, seeing Erwin in all his glory. He's wearing slim-fitting jeans and a navy knit sweater, looking fine as hell. You bite your bottom lip without thinking and then Hanji speaks up behind you, "Well are you just going to stare at each other with googly eyes or are you going to invite the man in?" You cringe with embarrassment at your friend and open the door, letting Erwin into your apartment. 

"Erwin, this is shit disturber is named Hanji."

"Shit (N/n), you didn't mention he was this freakin' hot! No wonder you were smiling all day, damn." Your eyes widen at Hanji as she smirks at you and gives you a thumbs up.

Erwin chuckles, "It's nice to meet you, Hanji."

You grab your friend's jacket and push it into her arms, "Alright, you've had your fun Hanj. Take the hint." Hanji laughs as she puts on her coat, giving Erwin a quick wink before slipping out the door yelling, "Be sure to use protection!"

You facepalm, "I'm so sorry." Your muffled apology got a laugh from Erwin. "Don't worry about it." He lifts his hands to take yours away from your face, placing the handle of a small red gift bag around one of your fingers, "I got this for you, I hope you don't mind."

You lift an eyebrow at Erwin and he shrugs. "Open it."

You do as he says and smile as you pull out the book he had gotten down for you at the bookshop yesterday along with a small box of dark chocolates. The thoughtful gesture had you thinking maybe he wasn't the player you thought he was...

You meet his ocean eyed gaze with your own for a long moment before standing up on your tiptoes to place a light kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Erwin." 

He smiles back, you swear you saw a slight blush on the apples of his perfect cheeks but you couldn't be certain. He was indeed blushing though, he hadn't anticipated that reaction from you. He definitely wasn't going to complain about it though, as he now has the memory of your soft lips against his roughly shaved skin implanted in his mind. The kiss was so innocent, but it didn't stop his mind from wandering to all the naughty things he wanted those plump lips to do and to do in return...

Erwin clears his throat to try and regain his composure and keep his mind on the present, "Shall we?" He asks, holding out an arm for you to grab. You quickly grab your jacket and toss it on and then wrap your arm around his, shaking your head with a laugh at how old school he's being, but enjoying it nonetheless.

-

You and Erwin walk around your area to a nearby park, enjoying the fresh air and surprisingly decent weather. It was lightly snowing but wasn't too cold. You stared up at the sky, enjoying the view of the few stars you could see within city limits, and unconsciously let out a sigh. 

Erwin, who's been periodically gazing over at you, pulls you over to a bench and sweeps off all the snow. He sits down and pats his laps. You raise a questioning eyebrow, "I'm a grown woman, I'm not sitting in your lap, pal." You say with a laugh.

He chuckles and replies, "No, lay your head in my lap. It's a better view." He motions his head to the sky, surprising you a bit that he noticed you'd been stargazing while chatting with him. 

"Oh." You squeak out and oblige, sitting on the bench sideways and shimmying your bum far enough down so you can comfortably lay your head on Erwin's muscular thighs. How is it possible for a man to be _this_ fit?

Erwin rests an arm across the top of the bench and weaves his other hand in and out of your hair gently. You look up at the night sky, sneaking a look at Erwin, who has his head tilted back admiring the stars as well. "It's been forever since I've been able to stargaze." You admit quietly, your eyes shifting back to the blanket of darkness above you. "It's inspiring, isn't it?" His voice is quiet and calm. You hum in agreement.

"Kind of reminds me of something Vincent van Gogh said." Your eyes flicker to his face, is this guy for real? He's just gonna pull a famous quote out of his ass?   
"Oh?" You inquire, studying him to try and catch his bluff.

Erwin clears his throat, "I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of the stars makes me dream." His low voice fills your ears and you smile.

"That's nice actually, I can see why you'd remember it." He looks down at you with a half-smile, twirling the ends of your hair gently in his fingers. "I'm not the shallow playboy everyone makes me out to be, (Y/n)."

You feel your chest tightening, you were quick to judge him based on his looks, but he's proving to be so much more than you thought. You lift your hand to his cheek and softly caress his skin with your thumb. "I'm sorry I've misjudged you, Erwin."

Erwin puts his hands on your waist and lifts you up into a sitting position in his lap with your legs stretching out on the rest of the bench. You lean into his warmth, resting your palm against his chest as you gaze up at him.

"For someone who was so against sitting in my lap, you sure seem like you're enjoying it now." He smirks down at you and you ball your hand into a fist and lightly hit it. "I'm not typically a lap-sitter, but for you, I'll make an exception."

Erwin places his thumb and forefinger on your chin, lifting your face up as he leans down to meet you in the middle. Your noses brush against each other the slightest bit, resulting in a shiver shooting down your spine and your breath hitches. At that moment Erwin connected his lips with yours for a tender kiss.

He pulls away but you quickly capture his lips again and mumble "Actually, you get a little bit more." He smiles against your pursed lips and you part them, gently licking at his bottom lip. His lips allow your tongue entrance as his also explores your mouth in an intricate dance.

Erwin brings his hands up to cup your face, gently pulling you away to part your lips. He kisses the tip of your nose and you scrunch up your face. Erwin's lips turn upwards into a smile and he leans his forehead against yours, "Normally I hate Valentine's Day, but you've made it so much more than I ever thought it could be." 

He sighs and brushes his thumbs over your cheeks. "I'm so glad I met you, (Y/n)."

You smile up at him, your heart feeling full and wanting this perfect moment with this incredibly "Can we just stay like this a little while longer?"


	6. Marco - Y/n is Blushing!

I woke up with the sun, it's our rest day today but the nervous energy I have needs to be released somehow. I headed over to the forest training ground for a morning workout after I fasten all the belts on my ODM gear. I shot my grappling hooks into the tallest tree I could see, then use a bit of gas to fly me up to a thick branch. The rose and amber hues of the sunrise kiss my skin as I stare off, planning my route.

After soaring through the trees for a solid hour, I make my way back to the barracks and have a hot shower to wash the sweat from today's adventure. My stomach growls at me in anger as I brush my wet hair, encouraging me to go through my routine faster. I quickly braid it, rolling my eyes in the mirror at the few pieces that are too short to get tied in, leaving them falling slightly in my face.

The mess hall was buzzing with chatter today, I grabbed a tray and a cup of tea, taking a seat next to the freckle cheeked Marco. He clues me in on what happened, apparently, Jean and Eren got into it again this morning - cue my eye roll. "What was it about this time?" I question with a raised brow. "Oh, just the usual. Eren looked at Jean the wrong way and he freaked out." Marco chuckles with a wave of his hand.

"The usual pissing contest then?" I smirk, shaking my head. "Yup."

A sigh escapes my lips as I prop my elbow up on the table, letting my headrest in my hand as I stare into Marco's captivating eyes. "Why are we friends with these jackasses, Freckles?" He shrugs, "Who knows."

"(L/n)! What're you staring at Marco for?" Jean calls out, a tinge of jealousy in his voice so I decided to tease him. "I was just admiring him, he looks very much like someone I'd like to kiss." Marco's cheeks start turning the slightest shade of pink, I smile sweetly at him before turning to Jean with a smirk, "What's it to you, horse face?"

He stares at me for a long second, seemingly surprised by my frankness. "What? Really?" He cocks his head to the side. I shrug with a smile, glancing back at the ever blushing Marco, "Yes, really. You could learn a lot about being a good man from him. Although who am I kidding, even if you take away his warm personality, with a body like that and those charming freckles of his... how could I not want to kiss him?"

Armin practically chokes on his toast at the boldness my statement, Eren slides him his glass of water and the blonde guzzles it back quickly. "(Y/n)! Should you really be saying things like that?"

My eyes roll so hard I feel like they might spasm, "Oh please. You guys _always_ talk about the girls during training, you think we can't hear you?" His face reddens while a few of his male counterparts shift awkwardly in guilt. "Either way, it's true. So who cares?" Sasha interjects before stuffing her face further. Connie gives her an inquisitive look, "Which part?"

"Both."

I point my fork at the girl I've come to love like a sister, "See, Sasha gets it."

The conversation quickly turns into gossip about Captain Levi, which I just tune out. I take the opportunity to lean closer to Marco and whisper low enough so only he can hear, "Sorry if I embarrassed you, Freckles."

He bumps my shoulder with his own, "It was worth it to see Jean be speechless for a minute." He smiles one of his patented Marco Bodt smiles. You know, _the showstopper. _ The swoon-worthy one where you forget you even exist because you're too entranced by the man in front of you. _That_ one. Aaaaand now it was my turn to blush.

I try to turn my face away before he could see, but he definitely caught it. "Don't be embarrassed, it's okay (Y/n)." I turn back to him and let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Marco ducks his head down slightly to be closer to mine and whispers, "For someone so bold and outgoing, it's cute to see you blush for once."

My eyes widen slightly and my blush deepens.

"HOLY SHIT GUYS, (Y/N) IS BLUSHING!" Fucking horse-face shouts out, bringing the eyes of _every_ god damn person in this room to me. I'm quick to quip back, "You blush if you're within a five-foot radius of Mikasa. Calm down, shit for brains."

He smirks, "So does this mean you're into Bodt?" I cross my arms over my chest, "Jean, you were right here ten minutes ago when I made that clear, were you not?" A distinct look of realization changes his expression, "So you _weren't_ just being a smartass?"

I shrug, "I was, but I meant what I said."

"Oh." He concludes, then looks over at his friend while wiggling his eyebrows. Marco laughs it off, something he's learned to do quite well since becoming friends with Jean during our time in the training corps.

\--

After breakfast Sasha knocks on my door, not bothering to wait for a reply before entering. "So you finally said something!" She rushes over to my bed and tackles me in a hug. "It was never really a secret, I hang around him and Jean all the time," I reply nonchalantly. She shakes my shoulders, "But (Y/n) now he _knows. _What are you gonna do?" A sigh escapes my lips, "Maybe nothing, maybe I'll jump his bones. Who knows." A grin sweeps over her lips, "You're crazy."

My shoulders lift up in a lazy shrug, "That's why you love me, Potato Girl."

She gaps, "OH MY GOD. I have to get Connie in on this."

"Sasha, don't play matchmaker. I've put it out there if he's interested he'll let me know."

The brunette huffs, "Come on~" I shake my head no and she rolls her eyes, laying back on my bed in defeat. I raise a finger to poke her chubby cheek, "Don't worry, young one. If it's meant to be, it'll happen." She groans, "Aren't I supposed to be the one saying that to you?"

"I mean, yes, but you seem more upset by it."

\--

I spent a lazy afternoon reading in my bed but afterward, I decided to head to the stables and take my horse for a little trek. When I open the swinging door leading to outside, someone else opens it a little too quickly and it knocked me on the head. I groan, the sudden pain leaving me with an immediate headache.

The person on the other side slowly opens the door the rest of the way, and lucky me, it's the object of my affections, Marco. "Oh god, (Y/n) I'm so sorry!" I muster a smile as my eyebrows knit together in pain and I lift a hand to rub the sore spot on my forehead, "It's okay Marco, accidents happen."

"Come on, let me help you to your room."

"The door didn't hit me _that_ hard, I can still walk."

"Your attitude is reassuring me that you don't have a concussion at least. Let me get you some ice then, it's the least I can do." He flashes me a slightly awkward and apologetic smile and I can't refuse. "Sure, that'd be great."

-

Marco rushes through the hallways and towards the kitchen, catching Jean's eye on the way. Jean follows Marco and leans in the doorway as his friend packs some ice into a cloth. As Marco turns around he's startled by the smirking Jean, who pipes up, "Why are you running around like someone had their arm chewed off by a titan?"

Marco rubs the back of his neck with his hand, averting his gaze. "I accidentally hit (Y/n) with the door." Jean bursts out laughing, "Of _course _you did! That's fucking gold is what that is. So you're going to go take care of your girlfriend~ then?" He teases.

Marco exhales and furrows his brows at his friend, "Yes I am and you know she's not my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be." He smirks and Marco's face dusts with a slight blush. "Marco, you softy. If you weren't positive she was into you before, she made it painstakingly clear at breakfast today that she is."

Marco rubs his forehead in frustration, but the action reminds him that you're waiting for him. "I've gotta go. I'm sure you'll have time later to continue your teasing."

Jean steps aside, "Hey man, if she was into me I wouldn't be hesitating. Suit yourself though."

\--

There's a knock at your door following a slightly nervous sounding Marco, "Hey (Y/n), can I come in?" I nod, but then realize he couldn't see me, _I'm such an idiot. _ "Doors unlocked, come on in," I call out from my seat on the bed. Marco walks in and the first thing I notice is his rosy cheeks, "Don't worry Marco, I'm not mad." He exhales with a small smile, "I know. You should lay down and rest though."

I pull the end of my braid to the front of my shoulder and untie the elastic before combing through the weaved strands of hair and shaking them out a bit. When I look up I see Marco's once rosy cheeks stained with a crimson red. I tilt my head, "Is something wrong?" He purses his lips and shakes his head no. I lay down on my lumpy mattress, facing the handsome man who's taken a seat at my desk, pulling the chair closer to the bed. He cautiously moves his hand with the thick cloth of ice towards my forehead. He rests it there lightly, moving it around every so often so it doesn't become painfully cold.

I sigh as I close my eyes and enjoy the soothing relief brings, although I can feel my cheeks burning ever so slightly. "Not that I don't want you here, but you don't have to stay, Marco. It's your free day, go do something you wanna do." My voice comes out softer than I had anticipated. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be. Although I would prefer it if you were uninjured."

I smile lightly, letting my eyes flutter open to drink in the sight of him once more. "Why do you have to be so nice..." I mumble but he catches it.

"It's just in my nature I suppose." I move my hand up to his holding the ice on my forehead, removing the ice from his strong hand and placing it on my nightstand. He removes his hand but I catch it, placing it on my cheek and holding it there, letting his warmth envelop the entirety of my body and soul as the feeling in my chest travels.

"D-did you mean what you said earlier?" His slight anxiety was actually really sweet, but I decided to poke fun just a little. "Which part? I've said a lot of things today." The corner of my lips turns up in a gentle smirk. Marco knows me well enough to know that I'm teasing him, and his confidence boosts. He leans forward towards the bed, resting both elbows on the mattress while he caresses my skin with the hand that's held against my cheek. "That you'd like to kiss me?" I nod, getting lost in the depths of his eyes. "I meant every word."

Marco tilts his head to the side, matching mine against the pillow and slowly closes the distance between us. His lips hover teasingly over mine as he lets his hot breath fan over them. My heart races in anticipation and as if he senses that I'm unable to wait any longer, he captures my lips within his. 


	7. Jean - One in a Million

The growl of thunder shakes the stables moments before lightning strikes in the distance. (Y/n) practically jumps out of her skin at the sound, looking around to make sure the strike wasn't near us. 

“(Y/n) it was at least a mile away, it didn't sound that close.” I tease with a smirk as I continue grooming my horse. 

“I doubt you're versed in weather systems, Jean.” She retorts with a scowl as she refills the feed troughs. 

Another low rumble passes overhead and I can see her tense up, anticipating the crack of lightning. “(Y/n), if you keep doing that you're going to stress out the horses.” I point out, trying to give my voice a softer tone so she knows I'm not trying to be a jerk. 

She doesn't look up or respond so I walk over to the stall she's in and quietly say her name to get her attention without surprising her. “Are you scared?” I ask.

She finally meets my gaze and replies through gritted teeth, “No of course not. I just look this terrified because I'm having so. Much. Fun.” I open up my arms, motioning with my hands for her to come here. 

“Jean now is not the time to get handsy.” She glares. I sigh with frustration, “I'm trying to comfort you, damn it. Just come here, I'm not good at this shit.” Her glossy eyes glance up at my own, full of fear, confusion, and perhaps a bit of relief. I take a step towards her and she closes the rest of the distance between us, letting my arms envelop her.

Lightning crashes once more and she grabs a fistful of my shirt in both hands, clutching herself as close to my body as she possibly can. I feel my cheeks burn from her touch, for so long I've dreamt of holding her in my arms, and although this isn't the situation I had imagined, I definitely wasn't complaining. 

I trace circles along her back with my fingers, feeling her tense up at every grumble of thunder and then relax as it passes. I rest my head on top of hers, letting myself breathe in the sweet honey scent of her shampoo.

I hear the thunder growing closer and see the rain falling harder and faster as the eye of the storm grows nearer. “Hey (Y/n)?” I whisper, a shiver runs down her back, making the ends of my mouth curl up. “Hmm?” She hums in response. 

“The storms getting closer. The thunder and lightning are only going to get louder and feel nearer. We'll still be safe if we stay here, but we could also make a run for it to the base where it'll be much less intense.”

She takes a deep breath and holds it in for as long as she can before exhaling slowly. The thunder rumbles once more and she buries her head into the crook of my neck. I wish I could do something to make her feel safer. 

“It's okay, I promise you'll be okay.” I lean down and whisper in her ear. “How can you be so sure, Jean?” Her muffled voice chokes out. "Hanji told me the odds of getting struck by lightning are one in a million,” I reply. 

I feel warm tears against my skin, knowing now she's crying. I pick (Y/n) up in a princess carry, she squeals from my unexpected movement but steadies herself by placing her arms around my neck. I walk us over to a bale of hay and sit down with her in my lap. She tries to turn away from me, but I raise a hand to cup her cheek, wiping her tears with my thumb. 

“I'm sorry I made you cry, it wasn't my intention.” I apologize, not fully understanding what I said that elicited that response but knowing I was the one who made her upset.

“It's not your fault, Jean.” She says with a sad smile and a sniffle. How the hell is she so pretty? “Then what made you cry, beautiful?” 

“It's embarrassing.” She mumbles, fixing her gaze on the wall behind me. I chuckle, “More embarrassing than the time you laughed so hard tea shot out of your nose and drenched Corporal Levi?” Her eyes and nose crinkle up as she cringes at the memory, “Maybe.” 

“More embarrassing than when you peed your pants on our first mission outside of the walls?” She balls up her fist and playfully hits my chest before she glares at me, “We were never to speak of that again.” 

I laugh once again, “My point is that you can tell me anything, it won't scare me away no matter how embarrassing you think it is.”

(Y/n) sighs, a lock of hair falls into her face and I brush it back behind her ear. Her cheeks tint a cute rosy pink at the touch and she anxiously nibbles her bottom lip. “Hanji told me that the odds of finding true love are one in a million.” She says quietly.

“Okay..” I say, encouraging her to continue as I take balled-up fist from my chest and unfold her fingers to place them within mine. Somehow my confidence has spiked, it's been three years and I've never once had the courage to do any of the things I'd done without a thought in the past hour. 

“I-I think I've found that... and if I did, wouldn't that mean it's just as likely that I'd get struck by lightning?” Her blush deepens further and my first actions are to let go of her hand and place her onto the bale next to me. I'm so fucking stupid. She looks at me with confusion, tears threatening to spill from her eyes once again. 

I swallow down the lump in my throat to try to comfort her once again, “Well if the odds one in a million for finding true love and.. and you've done that, then I'm sure the odds are even lower for both.” She closes her eyes as the tears escape and throws her arms around me. “Jean.”

“Yeah?” She sniffles as she buries her face deeper into my chest, “You don't feel it too?”

My eyes widen, **_too?_** I unclasp her arms and pull her back to see if she's joking or not. Her eyebrows are knit together, worried as she's waiting for a response. “Holy shit you were talking about with _me_?”

More tears flow down her cheeks and she tries to pull away, but I don't dare let her go. “I never thought you'd felt the same…” I start to smile. “You're the girl of my dreams, (Y/n).”

Another clash of lightning strikes but she doesn't blink an eye at it, “Really?” 

“_Really_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to any reader that has actually made it this far! I've been slowly bringing my works from Wattpad onto Ao3 and as I'm reading through these one-shots I'm excited to try and write some more! I've been pretty wrapped up writing full stories lately, so it'd be a nice change of pace. If there's anything you'd like to see, situations, characters, etc let me know! We're in desperate need of some Levi for sure...any one else you wanna see?


	8. My Levi

(Y/n) flew gracefully from tree to tree in a forest beyond the walls on a solo expedition her team, The Special Operations Squad. She sunk her grappling hooks into the fleshy back of the eight-meter abnormal that had their sights set on her teammate Gunther and swung around to gain more momentum. When she released her hooks to sink them again, the Titan grabbed her wires and slammed them to the ground.   


Her Captain, Levi Ackerman, watched as one of his most skilled team members smashed against the forest floor like a rag doll. Her (h/c) hair fell loose from its elastic band and was strewn over her face and the fact that he couldn't tell whether or not she was alive had his stomach filled with dread. He couldn't lose another person, another loved one, especially not  _ her. _   


His heartfelt as if it were beating out of his chest as he zipped to the Titan and skillfully channeled his desperation into two smooth curves slices at the nape of its neck, successfully eliminating the target. Gunther swung back around but the glare he received from Levi spoke the words he couldn’t and the man continued forward.   


Levi’s feet hit the ground directly beside (Y/n) and as he crouched down he saw a tuft of hair moving,  _ she was breathing.  _ He quickly brushed her hair to the side and studied her features for any sign of injury. “(Y/n), can you hear me?” His voice was stern but to someone who knew Levi as well as she did, his concern was obvious.   


She didn't respond and he placed his fingers against her neck to check her pulse, which thankfully was still relatively strong. Levi examined her fully, looking for the injuries she no doubt obtained and found what he was dreading - blood.   


The side of her cape had been drenched in blood but due to its already dark colour, the new stain was hard to see from afar. He quickly tore it at the seams to get a better look, concluding that one of her hooks had at some point scraped her. Levi frantically ripped (Y/n)'s cape into strips and tied them around her waist to try to stop the bleeding. As he tightened his knot he heard her inhale sharply from the pain. "(Y/n)! Where else are you hurt?"   


She swallowed hard, trying to push back the agonizing scream she so desperately wanted to let out. "A-ankle."   


Levi looked down and saw her foot contorted in an unnatural way but he knew they didn't have time for him to address it. With great caution, Levi picked her up and placed her arms around his neck as if they were sharing a warm embrace, and whistled for his horse. (Y/n) winced from the volume, "Jeez keep it down, will you? I'm dying over here."   


Although her sense of humor was one of his favourite things about her, he was in no mood to hear her joke about her morality. "You're not going to die, Brat." He grumbled as his beautiful black stallion stopped in front of them. Levi shifted (Y/n)'s weight as he balanced to get them both on safely before signaling to his steed to carry on.   


When Levi caught up to his squad mere minutes later he gave a direction no one dared to challenge, "RETREAT!"   


Horses whinnied as their riders guided them in a new direction simultaneously and Levi pushed his horse to its limit. It would be a twenty-minute trip at this speed, he just had to keep (Y/n) awake and she would be okay, right?

His raven black hair fluttered in the wind just as his heart fluttered within his chest - he'd never been in such close proximity with (Y/n) before. Levi felt a blush warm his cheeks as he focused on the warmth of her body pressed against his and the scent of her hair. "Captain?"   


"Hmm?"

"You shouldn't have wasted your time." The sound of her dejected voice pained him, perhaps she was right, perhaps if it were someone else he would have, but this time was different because it was her. His better judgment had always faltered when it came to (Y/n) and within the Special Ops squad, the only person who didn't notice was (Y/n) herself. 

They should have cared, but they were all human, Levi included and agreed that if someone could find love in this fucked up world then they should be allowed to pursue it.   


"You think I'd waste my time on a little shit like you?" She softly smiled at him, "Good point."

If (Y/n) hadn't have lost so much blood, she'd have definitely been blushing seeing as she was now resting her cheek against her Captain's muscular chest. For three years she had pined after Levi without uttering a word of it to anyone, without even saying it out loud; She loved him, it was as simple as that. (Y/n) knew that her affections were not reciprocated but she was okay with that, she reasoned that she'd probably only live another year, if that, anyway so she could handle it with that in mind.

-

Once they reached the Scout Regiment base Levi ran with (Y/n) wrapped around him through the halls and to the infirmary where, of course, there was no nurse. He cursed under his breath as he laid her on a clean bed, "I'm going to have to stitch your wound myself." He informed her and she responded with a weak " _ Okay. _ "   


Levi meticulously scrubbed his hands before he poured alcohol onto a wad of gauze to sterilize the wound. Just as he was about to, he took off one of his ODM arm straps and put it in front of her, "You're going to want to bite down on this."   


(Y/n) nodded but she didn't think she'd need it, she figured her pain tolerance was actually pretty high. It was, but it was nothing compared to the immediate feeling of one thousand wasps stinging simultaneously that accompanied the alcohol Levi used. She cried out and he shoved the leather in her mouth for her, "Stubborn brat."

When the wound was cleaned he took out a needle and thread and spent a minute to try and calm his nerves. He'd given stitches before, hell he'd even stitched up himself a few times, but hurting (Y/n) in any way, especially after hearing that howl of pain just moments ago, was something that he  _ really  _ didn't want to do. After taking a deep breath, he pierced her skin and began the process, taking his time to tie each knot properly.   


At first, (Y/n)'s barely audible whimpers seemed to echo within Levi's mind, but after four complete stitches, she was adjusting to the level of pain and spat the strap out of her mouth. " _ Fuck  _ that tastes bad." She muttered as she lifted a hand to wipe the drool from her mouth.   


Levi's eyes flickered up to meet hers and when she was the first to tear her gaze away, she noticed his trembling hands. "Are you okay, sir?" She questioned with genuine concern. "You need to address your injuries first if you are. Humanity's Strongest needs to stay that way."

Levi shook his head, of course, she was worried about someone else and not herself. "I'm fine." He declared as he continued with the next stitch. "But sir, your hands are shaking. Are you dehydrated maybe?"   


He scoffed, "You're laying in an infirmary bed after losing a lot of blood from a four-inch gash in your side and you're worried about my  _ shaky hands? _ "   


"Yep."   


"You're so stupid, Cadet."

"It's not stupid to care about someone's well-being." She snapped back a bit too aggressively, leaving Levi to lift an eyebrow at her, daring her to use that tone again.   


Levi took another deep breath and shook out his hands before starting the last stitch, but was interrupted once again. "Sir, I re-"   


"Just shut the hell up, will you?! I'm almost done."   


(Y/n) resigned herself to study the broken ends of her hair as he finished, keeping quiet to avoid pissing him off further. God forbid she'd be sentenced to a month of mucking the stables.   


Levi left her side to wash his hands and as soon as he stepped away, (Y/n) started to sit up. She winced but made an effort to hold in any sounds, not wanting to appear even weaker in front of her superior, the only man she ever loved. Of course, because of the searing pain in her side, she had completely forgotten about the dull throbbing ache in her left ankle and as she stood up, she crumpled onto the floor in a heap, without a sound leaving her mouth.   


Obviously, the sound of a body hitting the floor was loud enough to draw Levi's attention and when he turned around the see (Y/n) picking herself up off the floor with blood trickling out of her nose, he cursed. "For fuck sake."   


“I-I’m fine.” She choked out as her voice betrayed the words it spoke. She barely made it onto one knee before Levi picked her up and sat her on the bed once again. He grabbed another clean pad of gauze and held it under her nose, instructing her to lean forward slightly. She slid her hand on top of an unoccupied corner of the fabric before she spoke, “I’ve got it.”   


Levi sighed and let her do it, frustrated that she keeps getting hurt under his watch and upset that she’s hurt at all. He had pushed her so hard in training sessions to avoid this entire situation, but of course, that’s not how life works, is it?   


After her bleeding stopped, (Y/n) took the gauze away from her face and leaned over to toss it into a garbage bin beside the bed. “Don’t move,” Levi instructed as he walked toward the sink, taking his cravat out of his collar and running half of it under warm water before returning to her.   


As Levi raised his cravat to her face, he tilted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger, effectively making her blush from his gentle touch. He noticed and could fight the small smirk that curved up his lips, but with that blush of hers came another feeling - nervousness. Was she blushing because he was touching her or was she blushing because she’s uncomfortable?   


His hand trembled once again as he lifted the cravat to her nose, wiping off trails of blood the gauze hadn’t picked up. Each time he made contact with her skin, (Y/n) felt him shake and was becoming increasingly worried. When her worries turned dark she caught his hand with her own, “You need to eat something. You’re still shaking, Captain. I don’t care if you yell at me, you need to take care of yourself. It’s just a stupid bloody nose now, I’m fine.”   


“You’re not fine, (Y/n)! How much god damn blood have you lost today? Just fucking relax for ten seconds and let your body rest.”   


“You’re one to talk!  _ You  _ should be resting right now,  _ you’re  _ the one trembling like a leaf,  _ you _ should be doing something that’s not this!”   


Levi’s eyes connected with hers and he placed his cravat down next to them since he was finished cleaning the blood from her face anyway. He placed his arms on either side of her on the bed and leaned in closer, studying her as he made a bold move - telling the truth. “I’m shaking because being this close to you, touching you, makes me nervous. So stop telling me that I need to take care of myself because it’s clear that right now I need to be taking care of your stubborn ass.” 

(Y/n)’s eyebrows furrowed as she took in the information he was giving her and her heart fluttered in her chest at his close proximity. “I’m sorry, si-”

“Stop calling me Sir. When we’re alone, address me by my name.” He interrupted, wanting to hear his name fall from her lips.

She glanced away, her (e/c) eyes fixating on a wall behind her Captain, looking at him only increased the guilt she was feeling now that she knew she was the reason he was shaking like that. “I’m sorry I put you in an uncomfortable situation, Levi.”   


Levi ran a hand through his black as night hair and tugged at the roots in frustration as he came to the realization that he was going to have to spell it out for her. “You didn’t.”

“I mean, clearly I did, you don’t have to try and spare my feelings, Sir.”   


“Levi.”   


“Whatever. I’m not a fragile little flower, you can tell me the truth.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest and accidentally touched her wound leaving her wincing, which undermined her words.   


“You want the god damn truth? I love you! I love you and I swear to god if you fucking died today I would’ve never forgiven myself.” He stared at her hard as he finished, waiting for her face to move in some way,  _ any way _ , to show him a response.   


“L-Levi, I…” She trailed off, wanting to form her words completely before speaking because she still couldn’t believe that he had just said that. She lifted her hand and pinched her cheek to make sure this wasn’t a weird dream but hissed afterward at the small sting.   


“What the fuck did you do that for?”   


A grin quickly swept across her face as she poked Levi’s shoulder, “You love~ me.” He tossed his head back and groaned, “I shouldn’t have said anything. Forget it.” He steadied himself as his stomach began to fall at the thought of her not reciprocating his feelings, and began to walk away.   


(Y/n)’s eyes widened as she realized that teasing him probably wasn’t the best thing to do when he was being vulnerable with her. She reached out for him but he was just a little too far, so she stood, once again forgetting that she injured her foot, and fell against him. If he wasn’t so sturdy, he would’ve fallen over, but instead (Y/n) had gripped onto his arm and was holding herself up.   


“I love you, too.” She said as he glanced down at her before picking her up  _ once again  _ and placing her on the bed in a seated position. 

“If that’s a joke, I swear to fuck I will end you.” He narrowed his eyes at her and she just kept smiling, “It’s not. For the love of everything good, can you just kiss me already? I’ve wanted you to for ag-”   


Levi impatiently crashed his lips onto hers, mainly because he wanted to, but a little bit because he wanted to shut her up. Their lips moved in tandem as they poured their every emotion into their kiss, both knowing that holding them back wasn’t an option now that those three words had been shared.   


When they parted, Levi tucked a strand of (h/c) hair behind (Y/n)’s ear, and his lips curled up, “You love~ me.” He teased, but it sounded so off coming out of his mouth in that stoic tone of his that she burst out laughing, “Who are you and what have you done with my Levi?”   


“Your Levi?” He raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned, “Yeah,  _ my  _ Levi.” 


End file.
